worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Not Chuck
Not Chuck, also known as My Name is Not Chuck, is a small forklift that worked on Lightning McQueen's racing team, before he and the other pitties quit due to hating McQueen's attitude. He is also a minor antagonist in the film. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Not Chuck first appears when McQueen is making a pit stop at the Motor Speedway of the South. McQueen declines getting tires, and orders the crew to only give him gas before he drives back onto the track. Not Chuck, however, angrily tells him that he needs tires, to which McQueen doesn't listen. However, this causes him to burst his rear tires. After McQueen, The King and Chick Hicks tie in first place, Not Chuck and the pit crew are seen changing McQueen's tires while he is being interviewed by Kori Turbowitz. He then tells Not Chuck to get out of the way of a cameraman who is trying to get a view of McQueen's bolt sticker on his TV camera. Not Chuck becomes fed up with McQueen's snobbish attitude, and he and the rest of his team quit, with one last remark: "And my name is not Chuck!" ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Not Chuck is an unlockable playable character that can be used Guido Kart races, a game mode that is for microcars and pitties only. Not Chuck is still wearing his Rust-eze paint job and decals, despite quitting Lightning's team four years prior. General information Physical description Not Chuck has been depicted as a stout, wide 2003 Nemomatic forklift in all of his appearances. He is painted almost entirely red, some notable exceptions being the number 95 located on his door and cap, as well as his lightning bolt design on each sides of his cap. Attached to his front are grey forklift arms, useful for lifting and carrying items. Personality and traits He has been portrayed with a very grouchy persona, often shouting cranky remarks at other racers in Cars: Race-O-Rama. One of his pet peeves is when people call him by the wrong name, specifically "Chuck". Appearances *''Cars'' *''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"His name is Not Chuck, not Chucky, not Chuck-meister, not Chaz, not Chet, not Charlie and not Charles. He's a firm believer that a racer is only as good as his tires are fresh, so his motto is, "Change them early and change them often."" ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' *Paint jobs: None *Unlocking criteria: Unknown Portrayals *Mike Nelson - All appearances Gallery NotChuck.jpg|Car Finder profile Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-827.jpg|''Cars'' KoriTurbowitzCars1.jpg|''Cars'' R6OP78-132.png|''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' icon_noc_a.png|Icon from Cars: Race-O-Rama Quotes *"What?! You need tires, you idiot!" - Cars *"You fool!" - Cars *"Tell me about it!" - Cars *"Ha!" - Cars *"Ha!" - Cars *"Sizzle?" - Cars *"What? Oh, yeah, right." - Cars *"What?!" - Cars *"That's it! Come on, guys." - Cars *"We quit, Mr. One-Man Show!" - Cars *"Hi, buddy ol' pal!" - Cars: Race-O-Rama Names in other languages Trivia *Not Chuck's real name is currently unknown. He is simply referred to as "Not Chuck", or another similar variation. *In the movie and on his die-cast, his eyes are brown. However, the image on the die-cast packaging has him with blue eyes. pl:Nie Ziutek Category:Characters Category:Pitties Category:Nemomatic Category:Cars Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama